heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-06-01 - Midtown Prom
The gymnasium is really something right now. The Senior Class went all out for the Junior/Senior Prom. It has a sign above the main entrance into the gymnasium that reads Midtown Prom 2011, and the decorations are done with a jungle theme like in Grease. Come to think about it, it does look a lot like Grease, just with a modern music style displayed by a professional DJ. There are huge paper flowers, plenty of false greenery and green plants, and even a few of the teachers went along and wear outfits similar to the teachers outfits in Grease. By the photo area there is a cardboard cutout of Grease Lightening, the race car from the movie as the backdrop. There is even someone with a camera floating about, but it is digital recording the Prom for people to buy a copy later. The music is loud, and the refreshments include mostly punch and some crackers and cheeses. There are bleachers pulled out somewhat just like the Grease movie to allow for seating, and the rest of the area is a dance floor. Cissie has been all gussied up, prettified and pampered the afternoon before the dance, the hours before spent at a dayspa thanks to her mom who wanted to do something nice for her daughter's big night. Nails painted to match her beautiful pale pink dress, hair done just so and her face made up perfectly... it could be said that Cissie looks rather like a princess tonight. A small purse clutched in a hand, she's been standing around off and on, taking in the decor, it having her smiling thanks to how familiar everything is. Hey, she likes musicals! So sue her! Connor is dressed in a rented tux suit thanks to his big sister, and has some money to pay for ordering photos here too. Though Cissie had to buy the original tickets. He takes a deep breath and grunts. "I think the bow tie is trying to choke me, are you sure it doesn't have a mind of it's own Cissie?" The two of you have certainly got enough looks. Connor being the new guy with naturally good looks, and Cissie all dressed up in cute pink just like that girl in Grease. Which Connor did mention previously by going - Oh, ya! That Sandra girl! In that movie you made me watch! - but at least he noticed? Connor clears his throat yet again, "Umm...I guess we should umm...dance. It doesn't look difficult." The boy has no idea how to dance, and appears half terrified for someone that actually knows him. "It is not alive," Cissie says while helping Connor with his tie, looking adoringly into his eyes when she does. "You look handsome." Tie fixed, she leans in to kiss him before looking towards the dancefloor, sighing herself once she realizes that, for all the darn things her mom made her learn, dancing wasn't one of them. Thankfully slow dancing isn't too difficult as you just sway in a circle in time with the song. Bravely lifting her chin, she offers him a hand and prepares to lead him to where the other kids are. Connor smiles wistfully at the kiss, certainly wanting more. Then again, he is a guy, and a teenage guy at that. Soon enough, before he can blink twice though, your hand is offered. He accepts it and then zip! Off to the dance floor! He looks nervously about, but then takes a deep breath and says, "You know what? Let's just have fun. Who cares if we do this properly or not?" He then grins, that wicked, devil-may-care grin that he loves to flash at the cameras so much. Soon enough, the two of you find an empty spot on the dance floor, and Connor wraps his arms about you, holding you close to him. Perhaps a little too close. Then again, he does so love to live dangerously. Laughing, Cis throws her arms around her date's neck once out on the floor, apparently not having much concern for how well this entire thing is going to go. It's not the point of the prom. It's just a night to be out with one's friends and, in her case, her hot boyfriend! Leaning against him, she allows him to lead, the girl smiling while doing so. "Thank you for coming with me," she whispers softly. "I... well..." Blushing, she simply falls quiet, not sure what to say now. "Hey now, I thought I was taking you to the dance," Connor teases. "Anyway, I needed someone to trust my first dance to. Why not my girlfriend?" It's a term that Connor hasn't used often, like he is still getting used to the concept. The fact he uses it now so smoothly, likely reflects well. He kisses your cheek and tries one of the spins he saw someone else doing with their girl, but it was to a fast song, not a slow one. Not that Connor has quite registered the difference, or even if he did, that he would care. "Thanks for being so gentle," his tone still teasing. One of Cissie's and Connor's classmates comes up nearby, "So it's true, you two /are/ dating!" Petey has orange hair, and a lop-sided smile. He doesn't mind being a ginger, he uses it for attention. Petey is currently dancing with Amy, not known to be the nicest girl, maybe it's cause of the countless freckles that makes her have an almost brown complexion that she has to go along with her almost orange hair. The two could pass as siblings, but are really arch-nemesis that oddly seem to be dating. You know the type, the couple that strive to make each other miresable but refuse to stay away from each other? Yes, one of those couples. "Ah. I like being gentle with you," Cissie says while trying not to giggle, the spin having thrown her off but not too horribly so, it easily recovered from. "And yes. You are taking me. And if you weren't going to, my mom would have insisted." She almost says something but is interrtuped by the other couple. Petey has her hackles but she smiles at him as well as his date, one of those coyingly sweet smiles that bears nothing like sincerity to it. "Of course we are. Why are you so surprised?" It isn't like it's been kept a secret after all. That's all Cissie says, however, the night too perfect to ruin, but she does kind of cling to Connor some, silently begging for him to step in and do or say something to shut the horrible boy up. "Duh!" That's Connor's response, real mature right? "So, are you two just here together, or are you dating yet again? Cause I lost track of...," and of course Amy gasps and lets out a high pitched squeal before dragging Petey off the dance floor and away from the two of you. "What I say?!" Connor appears so innocent at first, until you see a lop-sided grin start to slowly appear as if he can't quite hold it back. Cissie simply shakes her head and wrinkles her nose, not exactly sure what happened. "I guess we managed to step on her toes," she says only to pause when something kind of dawns on her. "Maybe she likes you and wanted you to be her boyfriend." Not that she cares what Amy wants. "Maybe if she was nicer and not such a stuck up prig..." Shrugging, she looks up at Connor and smiles up at him, shaking her head. "But her loss is my gain." Darting in for another kiss, Cissie hugs herself to him again, looking for the life of her like she doesn't have a care in the world tonight. Connor groans, "I basically said I could never keep up on if those two are dating or not, she took offense to that...I wouldn't care for her much even if she was nicer. I have you for my girlfriend, I don't need another one." Not that he doesn't check out other girls, and flirts with them as Superboy, but he tries to behave. Geez, girls! But he smiles a bit at your hug, finding you endearingly cute. "Girls are so weird," he idily comments. "Oh come on, Connor," Cissie says while rolling her eyes. "She's notoriously easy to piss off. You didn't say anything wrong. She's just being a b..." Pause and throat-clear. "...rat." Phew. Blinking afterward, she notices the song is coming to its end which is kind of a relief as her feet are starting to kill her. Stupid heels. "How about we get our picture taken before we do anymore dancing so that way we'll be sure we look our best?" In other words, please get her the heck out of there before Amy and Petey decide to return! "Ooooh, you almost said a bad word," Connor teases you. For the most part, Connor does have pretty clean language. He chuckles, "Yes ma'ma," and gives you a playful salute before leading you off the dance floor toward the photo line. It luckily isn't too long. "So, this is a dance. Seems real fancy. Hey, you know, it looks a lot like the dance'a'thon thingy in that movie with what's her name." A pause then, "Sandra Dee!" The boy's brillant at times, just truly brillant. Alright, so he doesn't always pay attention to theme details. Cissie looks at the gym before smiling at her date, Connor's arm clung to once her own are slid in around the limb. "It's kind of a cross between the first one and the second," she says softly, adding her own opinion on the subject. "The prom commitee did great with the theme and decorations, didn't they?" The line for the photographer isn't too bad but there will be a bit of a wait as kids never cooporate with photo takers. "So what are your plans for the summer?" "Oh, sure. Maybe some Buffy the Vampire Slayer in there too," Connor suggests. They had a rainforest theme one too. Connor and his movies. "I'm applying for a part-time job at the Daily Planet, a carrier, errand boy sort of thing." Connor debates how to share this with you. "Someone I now share a last name with, works there and he suggested it. He suspects we are cousins or something." Sure, that works. It's not a lie, but it's not the whole truth either. "And of course, I really want to do more with the YJ," he says with an easy grin, the code term he has given the Young Justice. Soon enough, the two are you are stepping forward in the line, waiting for your turn which is next. He wants to share with you about his plans to visit Clark's familiy farm, but doesn't feel like it's his right just yet. "Any special plans for you?" She had forgotten about Buffy and actually smacks herself upon her forehead. "That too," Cis concedes with a grin. She has noticed Connor's love of movies and how he can retain details, it being something some people might consider as being geeky but in her opinion she finds it endearing. "You have a lot on your plate," she says with a thoughtful nod afterward, her expression awed. "I'm going to be doing stuff with the YJ myself but other than that? Lots of training." Her mom insists on that. "Might get lucky and be able to go somewhere on a trip." "Sure, anywhere you want to go! Umm...just let me figure out a few details to make it easy, and we can go to Greece, or France or whatever. I just have to figure out a practical way to take you with me," and Connor grins at that. "You got a powerhouse on your side," he teases you. But then it is your guys turn for the photo. He runs a hang through his hair to make it a little wilder looking and heads to the stand with you in front of the Grease Lightning car cutout. "Can we umm...get a couple choices?" The photographer nods, "Of course, all digital. Go look at the screen over there," he points to a laptop, "afterwards to decide which ones you like and how many you want to order, and fill out the order form when you check out." Connor grins, "Kool." He then wraps an arm about Cissie's shoulder and grins that crazy 'you know you love me' grin of his for the camera. The arm around the shoulder pose isn't exactly traditional but Cis doesn't mind, this being a lot more comfortable and intimate than the silly arm around the waist pose that's more common for this kind of photo. "Greece, huh?" She pauses in talking after that so the photographer can take the picture without her blinking or being in the middle of something which would have her mouth held at some kind of odd angle. It is a fairly painless process, it taking only a few seonds before a few are snapped and the checking out the image thing can happen. "Greece would be nice but I think my mom would have a fit. Maybe something a little more local until I'm 18?" "Seriously, what's the big deal? I can get us over them one day, we can hang out for a day, then fly back the next day. Just got to figure out a good way to carry you. It's like...I don't know, my powers aren't working the way I thought they would, I think I'm missing something and making things way more difficult than they should be." Connor sighs and then shakes his head, he then ooohs, "Look at those photos! We should get copies of all of them," he says with a grin.\ "Oh! If you can do that..." She's still getting used to dating someone who can fly and she's actually blushing that she didn't think of that first. Kissing Connor on the cheek, she wraps an arm about him as the pictures are looked at only to eventually nod. "They all turned out nicely," she says with a grin. "You're very photogenic. Probably because you're not a ginger like Petey is." Cissie might be a nice girl most times but sometimes she just can not resist. Connor puffs out his chest, "I'm awesome." He then laughs at his own hubris! "Alright, let's get copies of them all, for you, for me, my big sis, your mom, and ummm...how about that guy that thinks I'm his cousin? Cause he's working to help me get a part-time job." He nods at that. "So, four copies of each?" He looks to you for directions to make sure he is placing the order the way you approve. You're the leader after all! "Sounds good to me." Cissie's not going to say no tonight and hey, she wants momentos of the night, too. With this done she steps aside, allowing for the pictures to be paid for, that span of time spent by her waving to a few of the girls she knows from school who wound up going together as a group since they didn't get asked by anyone. Connor actually puts in your address for the things to be mailed to, actually having it memorized, along with your name. But he pays for the photos. Soon as that is taken care of he asks, "Want to go get some of that stuff they call punch? I see Andres and Barbara over there, they are nice people." "Sure! I like them both and I could use something to drink." Seems to be a common thing with formal dances. No matter what time of year they're held in, the place it's held in is almost always unbearably hot before the first half hour can pass. Probably due to all the people in one place. She takes Connor's hand in hers and crosses to where the others are, waving excitedly before they get to where the punch is. The heat doesn't seem to bother Connor in the least, but off to the punch he goes! When he reaches it, he lets go of your hand and gets a cup, pouring some punch into it for you first. After handing it to you, he then pours himself some. Andres is greeted, "How's the band coming?" Andres grumbles, "Not so good. Everyone is getting summer jobs, so scheduling is really difficult. I'm going to keep trying though! What are you guys planning to do for summer vacation?" Cissie smiles gratefully as she takes the cup and sips. It's not the /best/ punch but it's cold at least which she appreciates as well as the company. "Aw man," she says sympathetically. "Shame to hear about the band, Andres. But hey, you'll make it big someday. As for me? Looks like we're going to Greece this summer, at some point." Andres' eyes get all wide with that, "What? How?!" Connor? "Going to fly." "Man, what jobs you been working to afford that plane ticket?" Got to love Andres, he just assumes the normal. "Enjoy yourselves, and bring pictures back next school year! That's so not fair!" "They were a gift." She doesn't elaborate further than that, Cis not being a very good liar at all so it's kept nice and simple. And in a way, she is telling the truth. It is a gift from Superboy. Just no tickets involved. Or a plane, for that matter. Grinning, she pokes Connor and winks. Connor winks back at you, chuckling at the poke. He takes another drink of punch as Barbara comes up behind Andres to cover his eyes, playing the 'Guess Who Game'. Course, Andres never gets it right on purpose and drives Barbara to fits of giggles before she brusts out who it is and Andres preceeds to act shocked and surprised. Barbara's boyfriend stands in the background, being all popular and anti-social with Barbara's friend Andres, who is not with the 'in crowd'. How the two became friends? No one could rightly understand, but Barbara is actually a great girl. When the game is played through, and Andres finishes his make-believe freak out, Superboy smiles at the girl, "Hello Barbara." "Hello Connor," the girl says just as pretend primly back. She then gushes toward Cissie, "Oh, can you belive it?! Rachel spilt punch on her dress! Why do they ever have red punch at proms? I never understood it!" This being the girl's third prom, having attended with older boyfriends the last two times. She goes through boyfriends like newspapers, but she's nice about it! Connor just finds her highly amusing and likely has been caught flirting with her - harmlessly - a time or two. "Oh my gawd!" Yes, Connor just did a pretend Valley Girl moment. "It's the end of the world!" Barbara rolls her eyes, "Duh, obviously!" And she's serious. "It's a girl's special night! You better not ruin it for Cissie, I'll beat you up!" "That is horrible," Cissie agrees although she's nowhere as distraught by the news as Barbara is when she gives it, her own tone slightly sad but otherwise... almost bored? Hard to tell. When Barbara then threatens Connor after his playful retort she hurries to hide a smile with her cup, leaving her boyfriend to fend for himself where that goes. "Hmmm... oh, look. Crackers and cheese..." Think she'll just nibble on one while observing, curious as to how Connor will react. Soon enough, quickly acting, "Hold that thought," and Connor goes to fetch a plate of crackers and cheese for Cissie, an assortment of things to try. Connor gives them to Cissie, though raids a cracker and cheese from it. "See, I'm a /wonderful/ boyfriend Barb." "Ooooh, you are calling me that again!" But Barbara is trying not to laugh as she turns about and goes to fetch her boyfriend from a conclave of men hiding from the dance floor. Andres actually laughs, "She'll get you back for that one Connor." Connor shrugs, "I know, but that's the fun of it." "Careful, Connor," Cissie says while smiling. "I heard she has all sorts of ways to make bullies pay her back." The plate of snacks is set to the side and she's hugging him, grinning like a fool. "Please excuse us, Andres, but I think I'm going to steal my boyfriend away for another dance." She darts a look to her boyfriend and raises a brow. "If you feel up for it of course." Connor sighs all dramatically as he hugs you back, "I guess I can deal with it." Which has Andres laughing up a storm. Connor keeps an arm about your shoulder and leads you back tot he dance floor. "Hey, everyone's dancing quickly. So...what's the electric slide?" Cissie picked a great one to go back too! Blinking slightly, Cissie realizes she doesn't know this dance so instead of inflicing it upon the two of them she waits for it to be over. Hopefully there will be a slow dance next. "It's called a line dance," she whispers over while watching some of the guys make fools out of theirselves. "It's not exactly easy to get the hang of." Connor hrms, "Looks like you just mimic everyone else, right? You stand in the center somewhere, where you have someone in front and behind you, so you don't get lost." He smiles over at you, "You just don't want to slide in your dress?" His tone is teasing. But he then leans down and kisses your ear playfully. The next song is a slow dance however, and soon enough, Connor is leading Cissie back on the dance floor and into his arms. He isn't going to complain about a chance to hold her close in public! She just doesn't like dancing like that but she never gets the chance to say so as the song ends and the slow one begins much to Cis' pleasure. Once back out on the floor she snuggles in close, once again content. "So when do you want to go to Greece," she asks curiously. She is really excited by the idea and the sooner they can head out there, the better in her opinion. Connor hrms, "Let me figure out how to get us there first. And I'll look into how much my part-time job will pay too, cause we will need money for hotel and food." He hugs you close to him, nuzzling your hair contently. He smiles to himself, "I'll do some experimenting this weekend, and get back to you with some ideas." He just needs a safe way to fly you over to Greece, and he has some ways to experiment with that. "All good things to take into consideration. We might only be staying a night but it's still something we have to plan." Looking up after the nuzzle , she watches him, her eyes sparkling in the lights that illuminate the gym. "I'll tell my mom I'm staying somewhere for the night. That should work." Not that she likes being dishonest but there's no way in hell Bonnie'd agree to her going to Europe without a chaperone. "Great!" Connor looks and sounds excited. Then again, he's getting a night alone with you. He suddenly blushes at the thought. Huh-oh. You can tell he isn't thinking of something very proper! "That would be really great." He continues dancing, not daring to stop, as he keeps his face turned toward you and half against your hair as he nuzzles again to hide his guilty expression. Perhaps she's getting used to having a boyfriend because as Connor's getting poked in the side, Cissie is smiling though so she's most likely not too put out with him. "I'll have to sneak home some momentos from our trip so we can have them. Postcards and other little things." Leave it to her to turn this into a shopping trip! "Right, right." Connor chuckles at the poking in his side, wiggling away from the poking a bit, which puts the dance off beat for a little while. "Plenty of pictures too. We can get photo albums and all that homey stuff." See, he's learning quick! This might be the wrong time for her to say it, she realizes this, but Cissie finds herself unable not to and when she does she's turning to brush a kiss over his cheek at the same time she speaks. "I love you," she breathes quietly into his ear, her face now so blushed it's almost hot to the touch. Whao! Connor actually trips up some. "Ummm, oh...ya, ditto." Great, he can't say it, but darn it, he tried! He blushes hotter himself and definately does NOT look up. It doesn't even mater that the next song is a fast one, he still slow dances with you. Yep, he's going to need a moment. Cissie notices he can't exactly say it back but that's okay. She's not trying to push him into saying it. She's just happy to be able to say it to him. "It's okay..." She kisses his cheek again and keeps on dancing, Connor not the only one who hasn't noticed that the song changed. Billy starts to walk by and taps Connor on the shoulder, "Dude, it's a fast song! Teachers are looking over at you two," he teases. "Get a room!" He is then off. Connor pulls back and clears his throat, looking warily at the dancing. "So...we just wiggle our hips and look kool, right?" Whooops. Blushing harder, Cissie listens to the song a moment before nodding to her date, hips rocked from one side to the other and arms swayed as well. She's not the best dancer but she is actually able to hold her own. "Like this..." she offers while laughing, enjoying this despite sucking. And Connor? He starts mimicing you, dancing like a girl! Which is comical in reality. It gets a couple of the fellow classmates laughing when they notice, but Connor doesn't care. He then does a 'dance like an egyptian' move he saw on a commerical. Maybe Cissie is about to blush harder, in embarassment over her goofy boyfriend? Oh, come on, it looks like he is having fun at least! Ah nah, no blushing from Cissie now although she is giggling, entirely giddy over just how much Connor's enjoying himself. She is too, of course, but he is making her do so all the more. "You're not too bad," she compliments sincerely. "Before we know it, you'll be ready for the New York Ballet!" Connor pauses and puts his hands up, palms out defensively. "Whao! I'm not wearing no tutu!" Not that male ballet dancers do, but that's not the point! Another song soon starts, another fast one. "So, what else do you do at dances, especially Proms anyway?" He returns to his goofy dancing, shaking his butt. Which has one of the girls in his class moving by and stealing a smack. Connor jumps and covers his rear. "I call a foul play!" He then glances over at you and looks all pouty, "Protect me." "Prom is mostly just this really," Cissie says with a slight shrug, trying not to grin over the reaction to the ballet comment although she'd love to do nothing more than comment upon how sexy she thinks he'd look in a tutu. She almost says more but that's when Connor's butt is smacked and she glares. Thankfully she's really not the confrontational type otherwise there just might be a fight. "Eh, you like it," she comments easily. Connor blinks, then sighs, "Well, maybe I do, but I'd like it better if it was you!" He grins almost wickedly at that and moves to pull you close, stealing a brief kiss from you on the dance floor. Witnessed by two of the Seniors, they guys start making heehawing sounds about getting a room again, teasing the Juniors. "They are just jealous that they don't get to kiss you," he adds with a wink down at Cissie. She darts a look at the boys and then kisses Connor again, keeping it mostly tame because of the chaparones but that's the only reason she is. "They can get the hell outta here," she whispers against his lips before leaning away, blushing. "Anyhow, it doesn't matter what they think, right? We are together and they can be jealous all they want." Connor grins at the whispered kiss, and then laughs at your words. He whirls you about in a silly manner and works to learn how to dance with you for much of the dance. Pausing at times for refreshments and to chat with classmates and school friends. No terrible events happen, and it ends up being a good prom, something worth remembering though, that's for sure. Here's to first dances. Category:Logs